In a slagging gasifier within a syngas production facility, a thermal sensor may be used to measure temperatures in a first stage location within the slagging gasifier to control temperature adjustments. By controlling temperature within the slagging gasifier, solid feed syngas conversion may be optimized which may reduce refractory wear rates and maintenance costs associated with the slagging gasifier. While current thermal sensors have proven useful for temperature measurement within a slagging gasifier, their use is not with limitations. What is needed then is a device that accurately measures temperatures, does not accumulate slag, resists physical contact with its surroundings, and that has an extended useful life over current temperature measuring devices.